LifeSource
by nikky-chan
Summary: Envy was traveling with Lust and Gluttony. He was bored so he went walking when he came upon a little village. Here he met Angel. Envy x Oc
1. Chapter One: You make me think different

Chapter 1: I will find what is deep inside

Burning ashes flowed around him. So it was really over. He smirked. He did his job. The memories came back to him. The fight with peepsquak and his jobs for father. And not he was dead. Great all his work for nothing. Envy laughed silently. His wounds were not healing but he couldn't feel them. He just flowed there thinking about his past. He didn't really want to go. The world he had lived was actually not that bad. But he didn't have much to say about it. He looked into the darkness that reminded him of the first time he came here in the Gate. It hadn't changed a bit. He closed his eyes and began to hum a lullaby he used to sing for... wait for who was it. Why did he just started humming? He opened his eyes and they began to fill themself with tears. No he couldn't have forgot. No way in living hell. Did father do this to him before the battle? Did he made Envy forget about his own source of life? Envy could feel his anger rise. That basterd made him forget about Angel! Suddenly memories came flowing back to his mind.

Flashback:

Two years ago:

" Envy come on now. I want to eat and the food is getting cold." Envy was camping with Lust and Gluttony. He wasn't really hungry but the bacon was glaring at him and daring him to eat it. So he sat down and began to eat his protion before Gluttony could even ask it. He didn't care if the fatso at all the humans he wanted but the bacon was his. They sat in silent. Lust was looking the fire and whipsering something about how she wanted it all to end. Envy rolled his eye, she was always depressed. No fun. He looked at Gluttony who was eating his food in speedtempo. He signe. There was never any fun with these two around. One was always eating and the other would always be depressed. Why did father toture him so much by having to babysit these two idiots? Ok he was the oldest of the sins but that didn't mean he actually liked having to play big brother all the time and getting blamed for everything.

Envy stood up and began to walk away from the camp to get some rest. He ignored the screams of Lust that he had to stay put, because they were in an unknown area. Like he cared. He was already happy just being away from the group. They could get so annoying. The forest was dark and quiet. Just how he liked it. Envy groaned. He would have to go to work again when he got back at the hideout. And of course Greed would be there to annoy him. After walking for half a hour he heard music, it sounded like there was a party going on. Envy smiled. As he looked ahead, he could see a small village or camp at the egde of the forest. Colored lights filled the air around the tiny resedents, that along with the music made it look like there was a festival instead of a party. Envy followed the light with his eyes and became curious why they were having such a big feast. He began walking to the village, when he came to realize that he had came to walk on a path which would bring him to the village and that he was still in his normal clothes which would probably make people wonder. Jumping back in the shadows he morbed into a white shirt with black pants and black shoes. His hair tied back with the hairband still in place he walked over to the village. People were still arriving at the party which was kinda weird because it was really late.

Entering the village Envy was quite suprised. The entire village was decorated in colourful garlands and lamps. People were laughing and talking cheerfully, children were playing with toys which looked brand new. Envy frowned. What kind of festival was this? He never say anything like this. He looked around and his eyes fell on a sign. He stopped to read it. The sign was light blue with golden letters on it." The day we became free. " it said. Envy smiled. So they were celebrating that they were free from the the war. That would be logical considering that the village was near the bourder. Walking again he came in which seemed to be the center of the village. There was a huge statue of some old dude with a sword in his hand looking all heroic.

Envy sat down at one of the cafés at the side of street, the one who seems the most quietest. Most men sat at the bar but he had found a little table in the corner of the cafe. He didn't want to contact with this filthy people. They would always complain about their live or they would talk to much.

After ordering a drink he just sat back and enjoyed that he was free for a minute. Well it was the theme of the party after all and Lust would never know he had been here. Grinning he drank his beer. God how he missed this. Just being able to enjoy some music. The only place he could do that was his room and even then there would always be someone to complain about his music. People started to dance and felt himself even hum along with the song.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up in surpise. A girl with brown hair and silver looking eyes stared at him with a warming smile. " Is this seat taken? There is no seat on the other tables." she asked with a honeyfilled voice. He stared at her for a moment to get a closer look at the girl who dared to ask him to sit by him. She wore a black dress with dark blue straps. Her hair was for a half tied back in a ponytail. He nodded and went back to his drink. The girl sat down and order a white wine. They sat in silence while both drinking their own drinks. Envy looked at the girl again. She wasn't bad looking. Not at all actually. Her eyes seemed to light up at the beat of the music. The sin was so busy staring at the girl he didn't hear that she was talking to him. He shook his head and looked at her with a questioning look. The girl laughed silently, something he liked, and said:" So what is your name?" Envy blushed. Should he tell her his real name. Ow to hell with it, he thought." My name is Envy. Yeah I know it is a weird name." The girl smiled. "Yes it is indeed strange but not the less nice. The seven sins are really interesting. At least that is mine opion on it." Envy looked suprised. Someone actually found him interessting. It was kinda weird but kinda cool too. " My name is Trinity. I work at the store here next door. Or at least I worked there." she said, at the end a little sad. Envy played with his glass and asked why she worked there." Well the owner was sent to war and well the wife was not really found of me." Envy nodded and smiled. " What did you do? Sleep with the owner or something? " He smiled with his trademark smile that meant evil in the house. Trinity just laughed." No I told her that she should shut up about her fat ass, cause it was not going to change anytime soon." Envy laughed." Ow nice one. I wish I could have seen her face."

They talked and laughed for a while. Time seemed to go even faster then it uselly does. The party was coming at it's end. Envy knew he would soon have to go back to the losers. After while Trinity stood up. " I have to go now. I need my sleep if I am going to travel tomorrow." Envy nodded and stood up as well. They both paid their drinks and said there goodbyes." If you happen to come acros this village agian, don't hestiate to visit." Trinity said smiling. Envy nodded and smiled back." I will madame." He made a real gentleman like bow and kissed Trinity's hand. She giggled, said good bye again and kissed him on his cheek then walked away. Envy blushed and waved. This girl was different from the other girls he met. Hell she was different from all the humans. Could he have fallen in love? he asked himself, while walked back to the camp. Well there was no time to find out. He arrived back at the camp and ignored the yells from Lust that he had stayed away to long and that she was worried bla bla. He sat down on his spot and fell asleep.

As the mornig came with sunrise, Envy woke up at the sound of birds chatting with each other. How he hated it. Lust was still asleep and snored really hard. Gluttony was checking out the birds as if they were his breakfast. Envy sighed. Yep he was back where he belonged. Not were he wanted to be. To busy in his thoughts he tried to ignore the rest of the homoclus and stared at the sky, which was red as blood.

Then out of nowhere a loud explosion was heard all over the forest. The ground rumbled at the sound. Birds flew away and Gluttony cried at his breakfast. Lust woke up from her slumber. Envy looked around to see where the soon came from. But not long after the explosion, screams could be heard. Envy climbed up a tree and looked at the direction where the screams came from. Envy's eyes widened. The sound of the explosion and the screams were coming from the village. A plum rose above the roofs of the houses. Envy could just think one thing: Trinity!


	2. Chapter 2: The Burning Village

Chapter two: The burned village

Envy came down from the tree and ran as hard as he could past his mates. Lust screamed and demanded to know what was going on, but Envy didn't even bother giving an anwser. He was to focused on his duty. To find out what the hell was going on. It was not that he loved the girl but he sure wanted know what the explosion was. He ran to the village but stopped just before he entered it. His eyes widened and he looked in shock at the choas. The happy, cheerful village had turned into a battlefield of blood and fire. Screams were heard everywhere. He ran into the village, followed by Lust and Gluttony. He didn't even care.

As he looked around searching for the girl he saw the mess that the explosion had made. Lifeless bodies lay around the ground in pools of blood. Children were crying next to the bodies of their parents. Another explosion was heard. The sky was filled with red flames and the scent of broken stone filled the air. Envy ran around screaming Trinity's name. No responce. He was starting to get really worried. What if the girl was dead? No that would be so unfair. They had just met. Wait wasn't that a little odd then. Being worried about someone who he just met? Envy shook his head. He didn't care. He went on with his search. Screaming he ran past all the people who were crying out in pain and ignored all their pleases to be saved. Gluttony was poking some dead kid who looked like he was burned to death. Lust just followed Envy yelling his name. And of course again demanding to know what was going on.

When he came in the center of the village, Envy stopped in his tracks. The whole center of the village was destroyed. The statue layed in pieces on the ground and the bars were burning. Again with people screaming. But something new joined the show. Huge machines marched through the street and fired at every building that still stood strong. Men in darkblue suits walked beside the murdermachines carrying weapons and shooting at running citizens. At the side of one of the burning building a woman ran out of the alley in search for cover at the end of the street. But she never made to the end. A soldier shot her in her head, puring the blood out of her eyes. The child who she had carried fell to the ground and started crying. The soldier who shot her, looked at the little kid and smirked while pointing his gun at the kid, who looked terrified. Without thinking Envy ran to the kid as hard as he could. If he could prefend one murder he would. "BAM"

He was to late. Blood was flowting from the childs body and the soldier was laughing like mad man. Envy looked at the now dead human. No, how could someone be so cruel. Almost like a homoclus. Almost as cruel as himself. He screamed as he fell to his knees and held the dead body. He looked at the soldier and growled. The soldier didn't even seem to notice him, he was to busy shooting other people. Envy couldn't believe that this kind of thing would happen to such a sweet village. Everyone had been kind to him even through he was a stranger. Even one of these people he had started to care for after just one night. Envy felt his blood beginning to boil. This was it. He would show them how pathic they were with their pittyful weapons. He putted the child back on the ground and started building up his power. But before he could do anything he heard it. A soft moaning. A soft cry for help. A cry for his name. Envy slowly turned his and met her silver eyes. Almost seeming empty. There laying next to a piece of stone lay Trinity. Her hand was out to him, begging him for his help. " Envy! Help me. " She screamed with what seemed all the power she had left. Not waiting one more secon Envy ran over to her and held her in his arms." Are you ok?" He asked worried but then took a good look at her body. She was bleeding. Bruises all over body. Her hair was wet of blood. He placed his hand at the wound she had on her stomach. She would survive much longer if she didn't got to see a doctor. Maybe even that was too late. He cursed. Then he looked at her face. She was smiling and crying." I am so glad I have met you before I will die. And that I would be in your arms when I died wasn't much a pleasant extra." She laughed sadly.

Envy placed her cheek in his hand." You are not going to die here. Never! I won't allowe it." Trinity looked at him with shock, but then started laughing which ended in painful coughs. Envy place a hand over her mouth. " Don't talk unless you have to. It will weaken your body. I am going to get you away from here and to someone who may be able to save you." Trinity slowy nodded and gave in to the darkness that was calling her. Envy cursed and sealed up the wound as best as he could. That would stop it to bleed. For a couple hours at least. Hopefully he would make in time.

Behind him Lust looked at the girl in the older sins arms. She shook her head. That girl was going to die. Sooner or later. Envy should know. Lust looked at her brother and gasped a little. He was looking so worried. So pained. Her eyes fell on the girl again. Was it because of this girl? What the hell happened last night that made the sin care for this girl? Now that Lust looked at the girl. She looked so young. So naive. It was hard to see but underneed that bloody mess was a little angel. Lust sighed. Why did she had to feel pity just today. She placed a hand on Envy's shoulder, who turned around and looked at her. "If you want to save her. I won't stop you but you have hurry. She won't hold out for long jugding by her injuries. I do not know what you are planning but I hope it is worth it." she said and walked back to Gluttony who was eating some corps. The soldiers were shooting around but didn't see the three thanks to the smoke. Envy picked up Trinity and started to run as quick as his feet could carry him. Off to the one who might be of any help. Off to Central.

End chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3: An Angel between Monsters

**I am sorry for making you all wait so long for the chapter. I had it in my mind but I needed to get it on paper.. So here it is. Please leave a comment after you are done :D**

Chapter three: A angel between monsters

Her mind was dark and black. No sound came from the plain walls of her prison. She screamed again. The pain of her injuries were getting the best of her. The darkness was making her feel a little safer. Somehow. The pain became a little more bare able. She felt like she was floating in a dark space. Trinity looked around, making her eyes get used to the dark. So this what is was like to die. Nothing special actually. She had always thought she would go to some place horrible or something. Memories seemed to flow away from her mind." _Yes let it follow away. Let me in._" Trying to accept the voices offer Trinity let her memories flow. But then another voice entered her mind." Don't you dare give up now! Come on!" Trinity's eyes shoot open. Envy she thought. She almost forgot him. He had said that she couldn't die yet. His voice echoed in her mind. No she would die here. Not now. She had to be strong. Memories came back and started to fall into their original place. The pain returned and her body protested against the new found energy. It felt like hundred little humans spread through body. She screamed again and started to move her body. The dark room started to crumble and fall apart. Her screams became louder and her body shook. Then the room exploded and a bright light left Trinity blind for a moment.

Trinity opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Where the hell was she. The room was dark but not the dark as her mindroom had been. "Ah I see that you are awake now. To bad Envy is on a mission with Pride. How are you feeling dear?" Trinity's head shoot to her side and looked right into the eyes of a blond haired man. She blinked again and then yelped. Who the hell was that creep. "Now now, that is not the way to say hello to your savior, now is it. I am Father. I am the creator of Envy and the others. They brought you here so that I could help you." the man said. Trinity nodded and sat up. " Where am I ? " The man chuckled and smiled." You are at our hideout. Nothing fancy but it is where we live and work out our plan." Nodding Trinity stood up and bow to Father." I thank you for your help. I am glad I am still alive. " she said. Father just waved his hand." It is ok my child. I made you one of us. What is your name?" Trinity looked up to Father and smiled. " My name is Trinity." Father nodded and thought. " Well your new second name is Angel. Did you know that you are the only homoclus who is still for most part human?" Trinity shook her head. "No.. Am I weird in that way?.. Wait What do you mean homoclus! I am a human!" she yelled while backing away from Father. He laughed a little and looked at her. "No my girl. In order to save your life I had to make you one of us. I am sorry but that is just the way it is. You are no longer a human being. You are a super being." Trinity shook her head in shock and denial. "No, NO!" She ran out of the room and into the hall. While she was running her mind started to think in chaos. 'No this wasn't true! I am still human!' she thought. After running through the endless halls she collapsed on the floor exhausted. Tears fell from her eyes and her hands laid in her lap. She felt herself beginning to feel lifeless. She was nothing now. No-one to help her.

As the tears fell from her eyes she slowly hold her hands together and placed them on her heart. Closing her eyes she lifted her head up to the sky and started hum. It just come to her. It felt like a new power, a new way of release. A warmth started to come in her heart. Tears still falling she started to hum harder. The feeling spread through her body and made her feel alive. She started to sing with a new found voice. Her voice so pure. Like the angels of the heavens. While she started to sing a small light formed at her back and turned into pure white light wings. She sang with all her sorrow and sadness:

"_Angels sing my melody_

_Die a human way_

_Angels sing the melody of the sun_

_Lord remove our sorrow_

_Humans burn in the ashes of the gate_

_Close my eyes and put me to sleep_

_Let me see the world from the heavenly sky_

_Let me sing my angelic melody_

_Melody, melody!"_

While she sang her wings grew larger and she lifted off the ground. Footsteps echoed in the hall and there before her stood a woman in her middle age. She looked at the girl with widened eyes. Trinity slowly stopped singing and returned to the ground. Her wings stayed for a while but disappeared evenly.

The woman put her hand on Trinity's shoulder and shook it light. Opening her eyes Trinity looked at the woman with puffy eyes from the tears. The woman sighed and come down to her knees. She embraced the younger girl and held her close. Trinity was shocked at first but then threw her arms around the older woman and started to cry. Lust held her and hummed some song she just thought of. After a while the crying ended and Trinity had fallen to sleep.

Trinity woke up next morning. Her throat was sore and her body hurt a bit. Looking around she discovered that she was laying in a dark green room with a closet, a table and a chair. A really simple room. She got up from the bed and decided took around. As she opened the door she came in a hall which was pretty dark except a few lights. She closed the door behind her and walked silently through the hall. She heard a noise and turned around but saw nothing. She kept walking until she heard the same noise. She turned around only to look into dark black eyes that stared at her dangerously. She stopped and screamed.

End chapter 3

**Please do leave a message about what you think of it. I am just curious :P**


End file.
